


Chains of Fear

by Queen_of_Ice101



Series: Supernatural Encounters [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet's lived in captivity her whole life, scalpels and needles her constant tormentors. But when something wants to be free, one day it will be. Taking advantage of her captors oversight Violet escapes, burning her prison to the ground and fleeing from three reapers determined to kill her. Saved and nursed back to help by a mysterious mortician Violet's life has changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chains of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> I'm exited that I can present to you the prologue to my rewrite of a old story of mine Freedom. Freedom was one of my first ever fanfics and was my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic.
> 
> I wrote this rewrite because when starting to work on th next chapter of the story I went back and reread what I had written so far and found myself frustrated with plot holes and the lack of intensity Freedom held. I found that Freedom lacked the more mature themes that Kuroshitsuji held and was more of a cute humourus fic set in the Black butler world.
> 
> Chains of Fear is planned to have a much darker and intense air to it and it is not reccomended for under thirteen readers or for readers who are bothered by description of violence and intense scenes. 
> 
> This story is directly connected to another Kuroshitsuji fic I've written called Legacy. Legacy is a Sebastian/Original Female Character story and I'd love for you to check it out:)
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the picture.

                                        

 

* * *

 

**_Pain._ **

Violet arched herself up of the surgical table with a soundless wail of agony as the scalpel pierced her flesh and she fought against the restraints that held her down.

**_Agony._ **

Needles were inserted into her and the drug that kept her down and submitting to this torture was injected into her veins.

**_Torment._ **

There was only one thing that Violet could hold onto through this. That one day they would slip up and Violet would be able to escape this hellish lab for Hùnxiě, or halfblood a as they were more commonly known. Half reaper/half demon hybrids just like her.

**_Fear._ **

As her world faded around her and the chains of fear tightened around her heart once again one single word played over like a mantra in her head.

**One day.**


	2. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue didn't scare you off? Yay!
> 
> I know that the prologue was a tad short so I'm posting two chapters at one time. Hopefully you all enjoy this first actual chapter!
> 
> I would love to hear what all you lovely readers think of Chains of Fear so far so please review:)
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

 

 

* * *

 

Violet curled up in the corner of her cell, freezing cold as she wrapped her arms around her knees that had been drawn up to her chest. The flimsy white Cotten pants and shirt did nothing to keep the chill from the cement floor out.

A small metal opening in the door clanged as her food tray was pushed through. Violet stood and walked over, lifting the cover off the tray and apathetically poking at the food.

She was contemplating skipping her meal in hopes of avoiding another dose of the drug that locked away her reaper and demon powers when the scent of the food hit her nose and she sat up straight.

There was no drugs in the food.

Violet ate like a animal who hadn't seen food in months. Never had she been so excited to eat the bland food they prepared for her.

Once she was done she placed the tray and the plate she had licked clean beside the metal flap so that it would be taken once she was away from the door.

The tray was taken and Violet sat down on he floor with a wide smile on her face. This was the chance she had been waiting for.

Several hours passed and in those several hours Violet felt her powers slowly but surely unlock themselves to her access. The reapers that ran this illegal lab must have assumed that the drugs would work the same on her that they did pure blooded demons and pure blooded reapers.

They didn't take into account that the mixed blood in her of both her immortal sides would make it so that the left over effect of the last dose she received would fade twice as fast as normal. They didn't realize that she was one hundred percent clear headed for the first time she could remember.

The doors clanged as they were unlocked and Violet slumped, half closing her eyes and curling into herself to imitate her usual state when the drugs were wearing off.

Two massive males in surgical scrubs yanked her to her feet and with one on either side of her supported her as they guided her down the halls.

Violet pretend stumbled occasionally to make sure they didn't suspect the drugs had worn off. They guided her into a large room with Windows everywhere and dropped her on the floor a a good six feet away from the mastermind behind this.

The reaper in charge of this hellhole was known simply as mister steel. The nickname came from the fact that he was never seen unless he was holding a steel scalpel.

Violet had found this out when she first arrived and before she had been singled out for advanced experiments and had been taken to a different lab with more advanced equipment. Alone, without any other Hùnxiě for them to work on.

"Hello Hùnxiě 264. I suppose your wondering why I brought you here instead of to the test lab."

He wasn't expecting an answer to his question and Violet wasn't giving him one.

"You have been brought here today because we are bestowing upon you a great honour. You are the most powerful Hùnxiě in our entire facility and we want you to be the first and the greatest of our new army."

Violets eyes widened upon hearing this and she spoke without thinking.

"Army?"

"Yes! The worlds of the reapers and the demons have become so dirtied. Reapers and demons coming together and creating abominations Ike you and then turning around and submitting to the will of filthy humans. They have become worthless an deserve to be wiped out. I am the one to lead these two immortal races to our proper place in this world and I shall do it by turning these disgusting wimps own spawn against them!"

Violet fought the urge to be sick as she listened to his plan.

"You are the strongest of your kind and with the training and experiments we have done with you, our mission will succeed with you fighting on our side! You will be the commander of our armies and our flag of revenge. You will, by my side, usher in a new era!"

Mister Steel posed above her, not seeing her eyes begin to glow or her teeth elongate into fangs, or the crazed grin that was forming on her face. No one saw the flames give a little hop out of their decorative torches and begin to eat their way up the walls, burning the fabric in it's path.

"Tell me Mister Steel. Is it true that the reason you hate demons so much is because they control your greatest fear, fire?" Violet finally asked, cutting him off in the middle of another passionate speech.

He stilled and stared at her in irritation and confusion.

"Wha-"

Then he looked at her face, actually looking at it and the self satisfied look on his face melted off as Violet began to laugh. A insane sound that filled the hall, covering the sound of the crackling fire and made Mister Steel cringe.

Violet pulled with her power and watched as the fire blazed, Mister Steel letting out a scream of terror. Violet shot to her feet and as the guards on either side of her lunged for her Violet's form shimmered and in place of her small broken body a massive silver wolf the size of a large horse.

Violet slammed the two reapers aside with her massive paws and they flew through the air before falling into the fiery walls. Screams filled the air and Violet's glowing purple eyes landed on Mister Steel who was running for the emergency alarm.

"Oh no you don't!" Violet snarled, lunging and pinning him down with one claw before flinging him through the air.

He landed in a crumpled heap on the floor unconscious. She wanted to do more but she could already hear alarmed shouts as reaper were coming to see what was wrong.

So Violet closed her eyes and listened as the roaring fire swelled, devouring everything and anything. Violet started to run, use her demon strength to destroy a wall in her way as she broke free of the lab.

Violet didn't stop once she got outside but ran away, glancing over her shoulder only once to see her prison go up in flames.

 

* * *

 

 

As Violet ran she heard reaper voices behind her and then one voice rose above the rest.

"Find that Hùnxiě and KILL HER!"

It was the voice of Mister Steel.

The sounds of several enraged reapers started after her and Violet picked up speed. She would not let herself be taken again!

Desperate, she called on her reaper abilities and created a milky coloured vortex in front of her.

She knew it was a portal although she didn't know to where. Anywhere had to be better then this. So she lunged forward and into the portal, gasping as everything went white before the portal dropped her into the middle of a strange place.

Violet let out a shriek of terror as she free fell through the air and crash landed on the cold ground. It took a moment for Violet's wolf body to recover from losing all her air in one fell swoop.

Then she was up and running through a graveyard towards the lone building. As she ran she heard rustling from the shed next to her and the door opened the reveal a man dressed in a black baggy coat and massive hat.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The man said in a creepy high pitched voice.

"Run! Their coming and when they see a human they'll kill you!"

The man in black didn't move and Violet was about to grab the stupid human and just run when she heard a boom from the far end of the cemetery.

"GO! HIDE!" Violet howled before spinning and running at the area where the reapers were coming from.

She couldn't let them kill a helpless human.

As the reapers came over the hill Violet felt her heart clench. The three reapers were huge and imposing with their massive weapons. None of them looked like a traditional scythe but they all struck terror into Violet.

"You actually throught you could escape us you stupid little Hùnxiě? You will die for doing what you did." One sneered as they all lunged.

Violet had never faced reapers with scythe before but she had been trained to fight while on the power restricting drugs and then monitored for testing so she knew some basics.

Violet became a whirlwind of teeth and claws attacking without reservation. But there was only so much a untrained and exhausted Hùnxiě could do against three fully trained reapers welding death scythes.

Violet was getting tired and she dodged to late, causing a death scythe to slice through her ear. Letting out a howl of pain Violet stumbled back an the reaper laughed.

But before he could strike again another scythe sliced him in half, this one even bigger then the other ones and very much original looking. Violet stared at the scythe before looking at the welder.

It was the man in black with the funny hat.

But he wasn't wearing the hat now and the baggy coat was gone. Now he was dressed in a black overcoat with a black button down shirt tucked into black pants with black boots. His pale grey hair floated around his head and his now visible chartreuse eyes glittered.

"All of you are trespassing on my property for the sole goal of attacking this demon. You are not welcome here." He said darkly before whipping his scythe at the other reapers who had been standing and staring in shock.

While he was fighting one reaper a second one came up behind the man and was about to attack. But before he could Violet leaped at him and slammed her paws into him, knocking him to the ground and crushing him under paw.

While he tried to breath Violet turned back into her human-like form and grabbed his dropped scythe before plunging it through his chest.

Her human form was covered in blood and her ear and shoulder had a deep gouge. Violet's vision blurred and her knees gave way from under her, causing her to unwillingly collapse to the ground.

She watched through hazy vision as the man in black killed the last reaper before turning to her.

He could see him talking but couldn't hear him.

Taking a rattling breath she tried to force her mouth into a smile and she whispered a thank you.

She saw his eyes widen in alarm before her own yes drifted shut and she gave into the pain free darkness.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue my story.


End file.
